Code Geass: El Reino del Geass
by Kell-Raider
Summary: El mundo ahora es un lugar mejor, todo gracias a la muerte de Lelouch. Pero él está vivo y tiene una segunda oportunidad para estar con su ser amado, ahora ellos deberán ir al origen de todo y comenzar su nueva vida sin interferir con el mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**NA: **Hola, esta es el primer fic que escribo, si ven mi perfil, verán que soy un gran fanático de los fanfics de code geass, especialmente en la pareja Lelouch x CC. No soy escritor, por eso en todos los años que vengo visitando el sitio este es mi primer aporte, espero que les guste y si tienen algunas sugerencias en cuanto a la trama me gustaría que me los envíen por privado aunque tengo una idea a donde quiero llegar y tengo varias páginas escritas en borrador.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Code geass.

* * *

**CAPITULO 1  
**

**El día del Zero Requiem**

Ahora la multitud reunida que estaba presenciando el desfile de victoria del emperador Lelouch, mientras transportaban a los terroristas para su ejecución, era testigo del fin de su reinado de terror.

Justo en frente del emperador, se encontraba el caballero de la justicia, ¡Zero!, quien acababa de apuñalar al emperador en el corazón con su espada. Las cámaras que cubrían todo el espectáculo anterior, ahora se enfocaba, en la primera y última reunión de los 2 hombres más poderosos sobre la tierra. Se podía ver el intercambio de palabras entre los dos, el emperador parecía balbucear algunas palabras, esa conversación era un juramento, un castigo, y una despedida, todo por el bien y la paz del mundo.

Al final todo lo que le quedaba por hacer era poder verla por última vez. Con la fuerza restante, se acerco hasta el borde de la rampa, en donde cayó hasta llegar a su hermana Nunally.

La princesa encadena una vez ciega, vio al que fue un hermano protector amoroso, que se convirtió en un tirano y destructor, hasta convertirse simplemente en un hombre tendido a su lado sangrando. Viendo esa escena ella reaccionó, ese hombre sangrando por su herida letal era su hermano, como era posible que una persona llena de amor se corrompiera tanto, pero aún así nada de eso importaba ahora él era su hermano, y con ese pensamiento ella alcanzo su mano. En ese instante no pudo dejar escapar ninguna palabra, como las imágenes llenaban su mente, no, no eran imágenes, eran recuerdos, los recuerdos de Lelouch y gracias a ellos ahora ella realmente fue capaz de ver el camino que él había decidido recorrer por ella, por ambos, y como a medida que avanzaba él lo iba perdiendo todo, incluso a ella, y sin embargo después de haber perdido a todos los que eran importantes en su vida, él todavía seguía luchando por ellos. Su hermano seguía siendo el mismo, y con él dolor del descubrimiento, ella le grito su amor.

"Hermano, te quiero"

Parecía que sus palabras habían llegado a él, y con sus últimas fuerzas él le respondió:

"Yo destruí el mundo… para crear uno nuevo"

Con esas últimas palabras el emperador demonio Lelouch dejo este mundo. La princesa al lado de su cuerpo, se abalanzó sobre él llorando, diciéndole cuanto lo amaba y qué sin él el mundo no tenía sentido, su hermano en realidad fue un destructor, el encargado de destruir el mundo para poder hacer el de ella una realidad. Pronto su llanto fue cubierto por los gritos de alabanzas dirigidos al supuesto héroe de la justicia. Ella le había fallado a su hermano, no solo lo vio como su enemigo, si no que ella misma arrebato tantas vidas como él, esta vez ella no lo va a defraudar, no va a dejar que su muerte sea en vano, ella luchara, con la misma determinación que él tuvo para hacer realidad ese mundo con el que ella y tantos más soñaban.

Mientras todo esto se desarrollaba, los terroristas a ser ejecutados, líderes de los caballeros negros y principales fundadores de la UFN, eran testigos de cómo él héroe que ellos habían vendido y traicionado volvía para salvarlos a ellos y al mundo de las garras del emperador. Pero todavía ellos sabían o sospechaban lo que en verdad estaba pasando, en ese momento son liberados por la Cornelia y el resto de los caballeros negros que estaban en la clandestinidad y mientras son rodeados por los festejos, pueden ver como Jeremiah, el caballero de su majestad, aparta el cuerpo de la princesa Nunnally y se lo lleva, mientras es protegido por un knightmare.

Las últimas palabras del caballero, fueron hacia la princesa, asegurándole que él protegería el cuerpo de su majestad, que le daría el entierro que se merece, el no dejariá que profanen la tumba de su señor, y así ella vio como su hermano se termina de alejar de su vida para siempre.

* * *

**En una iglesia apartada de la multitud**

Mientras el desfile se lleva acabó, una joven mujer de cabello verde y ojos ámbar está rezando en el templo. Reza para que él alma de la persona que ella amó, sea capaz de encontrar la paz y la felicidad en la otra vida. En ese momento ella lo siente, y sus lágrimas comienzan a caer por sus mejillas. Ella lo sabía, ese era el fin del mundo, y el comienzo de uno nuevo. Era el final de la vida de su amor. Era mejor que ella comenzara a moverse, pronto ella sería buscada, ella lo sabía, pero aun así quiso quedarse lo más cerca de él que pudo hasta el final.

Es momento para que ella empiece a explorar este nuevo mundo.

* * *

**Dos días después de la muerte del emperador demonio**

Después de la muerte de Leloch, Zero junto con los demás miembros de los caballeros negros, tomaron control del área 11, ahora conocida como los Estados Unidos de Japón.

En este momento Zero, se estaba preparando para volver a Britania junto con la nueva emperatriz Nunnally, su hermana Cornelia, Guilford y su hermano Schneizel. El día anterior se decidió que Nunnally sería quien herede el trono, y se habían hecho los arreglos para su coronación tan pronto lleguen al continente.

Varios caballeros negros irían con ellos para proporcionarles seguridad, contra posibles fuerzas rebeldes partidarias del antiguo emperador.

Después de la coronación, sería el comienzo de un nuevo mundo, en donde las diferencias se arreglarían con el diálogo en lugar de la guerra, todavía hay gente con resentimiento debido al pasado, pero todos están comprometidos a ver hacia el futuro. Es un camino largo, y esto era solo el primer paso.

* * *

**Mundo de C**

Cuando Lelouch despertó se encontró en un mundo totalmente diferente, podía ver una estructura destruida y por encima de ella, un planeta. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el mundo de C, pero incluso antes de que pudiera decir algo, un fuerte dolor se apoderó de su cuerpo que lo obligo a caer al suelo, mientras era consumido por el dolor. De repente una voz empezó hablar.

"En miles de años de todos los portadores de ese poder, fuiste el único en buscar el bien de los demás sobre el tuyo propio, aun así cometiste pecados y pagaste por ellos, conquistaste el mundo no por un deseo personal. Debido a tus acciones tu tiempo en la tierra como humano ha acabado. Eres el elegido para romper las cadenas puestas hace miles de años, es hora que vallas al lugar al que perteneces."

Mientras Lelouch escuchaba estas palabras, su dolor se iba reduciendo, y a medida que el dolor desaparecía empezaba a darle significado a las palabras que estaba escuchando y pensó "¿el lugar al que pertenezco?". Sin un momento de formular más dudas en su mente un brillo apareció en su mano derecha, y después de un momento puede ver el código, era el código de su padre. Entonces una lluvia de imágenes llenan su mente, una aldea, no, una ciudad y en el centro un castillo, también ve construcciones en las que está el grabado del geass en ellas, y ve personas reunidas alrededor de un trono en el que se encuentra una silueta con el símbolo del geass en sus frente, y después de eso, ve una guerra, pueblos destruidos y dos figuras peleando, cuando se decide un vencedor todo el mundo brilla y las imágenes terminan.

Después de un momento una sonrisa crece en su rostro mientras él se desvanece en el aire.


	2. Chapter 2

**NA: **Cuando publique el primero tenia tiempo libre durante el día asi que mi idea original era publicar al menos 2 capítulos por semana, las cosas cambiaron, pero igual voy a seguir actualizando una vez por semana, lo más seguro entre el viernes y el sábado.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Code geass.

* * *

**CAPITULO 2  
**

**Dos meses después de la muerte del emperador Lelouch**

**Palacio Imperial**

La emperatriz Nunally estaba teniendo una videoconferencia con su hermana Cornelia, Zero, y con Kaguya Sumeragui (La presidente y representante de la UFN).

Después de la muerte de Lelouch, siguió la tarea de estabilizar los diferentes países del mundo y mantener el control sobre las diferentes áreas del imperio. Para esto, los representantes de la UFN estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar en la ascensión al trono de la emperatriz Nunnally vi Britannia como centésima emperatriz del Imperio gracias a la intervención de Zero, quien les dijo que este era el momento para que un mundo gentil nazca y para ello deberían trabajar todos juntos para alcanzar esa meta, con esas palabras y con el apoyo Kaguya junto con Tianzi los demás representantes estuvieron de acuerdo.

En los siguientes días después de la coronación, se trabajó mucho en garantizar la seguridad de la población en los diferentes países además de estabilizar las economías, pero también se empezó a diseñar un proyecto que daría nacimiento a un nuevo imperio de Britannia, como también a un nuevo mundo. El plan consiste en una vez lograda la estabilización de Britannia y sus diferentes áreas, el mismo imperio liberaría inmediatamente a todas los países que fueron conquistados durante el reinado de Lelouch, y al resto de las áreas les daría la opción de aquellas que lo deseen puedan obtener su independencia. Aunque la idea parecía sencilla, la verdad que es un proyecto muy ambicioso y complejo. Para empezar un área no ésta formada solamente por un único país, y por eso se estableció como condición para que un área se convierta en parte integral del imperio, que toda el área (conjunto de países) tendría que estar de acuerdo con la integración, esto se determinaría por medio del voto y para ello el área se dividirá en los países que lo forman, en cada país se realizará el voto y en cada una debe haber más del 75% que esté a favor de la propuesta de integración, si en un país hay menos del 75% significaría que toda el área seria liberada, incluso los países que estuvieron a favor. La razón de solo aceptar áreas enteras se debía a que el imperio veía a todo el conjunto como uno solo y por lo tanto el sistema administrativo como el económico estaba pensado de esa forma. Aceptar países en lugar de áreas significaría toda una reestructuración mayor, lo que implicaría mayores gastos de recursos y esfuerzo. La integración significa que sus habitantes serian ciudadanos de Britannia y tendrían los mismos derechos que estos a cambio de jurar lealtad al imperio y la disolución total de la identidad del país, una vez aceptada no hay espacio ni justificación para reclamos en cuanto a soberanía, y por lo tanto sin vuelta atrás. Por otro lado, la liberación de un área significaría el traslado y reubicación de aquellos que lo deseen al igual que compensar a los que tienen negocios en la región, solamente para los britanianos. Durante el periodo de transición y movilización de la población, comités de la UFN supervisarían el área junto con el actual virrey para asegurar el orden y el traspaso al gobierno interino local, una vez que el gobierno local definitivo asuma el control se comenzarían analizar la incorporación del país a la UFN, lo cual era opcional. Sin duda alguna, lo que garantizaría que el proyecto era factible, sería la colaboración mutua entre Britannia y la UFN representada por Zero.

"Fueron meses difíciles pero al fin el control sobre las distintas áreas se ha estabilizado y ahora podemos comenzar con el verdadero renacimiento del Imperio de Britannia" – dice Nunnaly al resto.

Después de terminar de hablar sobre los detalles del proyecto de integración y liberación pasan a otro tema, en particular al tema que se refiere a los partidarios de Lelouch que desaparecieron.

Kaguya pregunta - "Nunnally, ¿Has sabido algo sobre el paradero de Gotowalto?".

Nunnally no dice nada por unos segundos antes de responder - "Semanas después de lo ocurrido, me llego una carta con la fotografía de un paisaje firmada por J.G. Creo que fue su forma de decirme que no me preocupe, que mi hermano ahora descansa en paz, y nadie será capaz de molestarlo. Es un poco triste el pensar en que no seré capaz de ir a visitarlo, pero al menos sé que él puede descansar en paz, contemplando un hermoso paisaje como si estuviera en el paraíso."

Cornelia parecía tener problemas para perdonar a su hermano por completo, pero ella también se permitió pensar que su hermano a pesar de todo lo que hizo merecia descansar en paz y agregó – "Esa fue la última noticia que tuvimos sobre él, incluso los miembros de su familia no saben nada. También desapareció CC, formé un grupo para buscarla, pero no hay rastros de ella, la único que sabemos es que todavía se encontraba cerca cuando Lelouch murió e inmediatamente después desapareció."

Nunally al escuchar a su hermana, respondió - "Yo pienso que deberíamos dejar a CC sola, no hay necesidad de buscarla, después de todo, por algo Lelouch la aparto ese día, estoy segura que él quería a CC lo más lejos posible".

"No es algo que podamos hacer, después de todo ella es capaz de conceder el geass a las personas, seria problemático si apareciera otro usuario de ese maldito poder" - Cornelia inmediatamente responde, recordando lo que provocó la muerte de Euphy.

Kaguya con una mirada de preocupación dice - "Es verdad que ese es un poder peligroso, pero todo depende de la forma en que el usuario lo use. Aún así, incluso en Japón hay un gran temor de que otro usuario aparezca. Por ahora solo los principales miembros de los caballeros negros tienen conocimiento sobre el. Mientras se llego a la decisión de ocultar esta información a los demás miembros de la UFN, todavía se debate si hay que formar un equipo para localizar a CC."

Kaguya deja de hablar por un momento para ver la reacción de los demás. Ellos seguro habían pensado que la UFN y los caballeros negros no harían nada sobre el tema, o mejor dicho sobre CC; y mientras es verdad que la UFN no haría nada y por lo tanto tampoco los caballeros negros (al menos de forma oficial), una cruzada personal de los Estados Unidos de Japón o mejor dicho de su primer ministro Kaname Oghi con el apoyo de los oficiales superiores de los caballeros negros era un asunto totalmente diferente, lo tratarían como un tema interno.

Después del breve momento Kaguya decide continuar - "Bueno incluso si se forma el grupo de búsqueda y encuentran a CC, todavía quedaría otro tema por atender, y ese seria, qué hacer con ella luego".

Otra vez todos en la reunión, se vieron con rostros serios. Fue en ese momento cuando Zero por primera vez opina sobre el tema - "Yo no creo que CC haga nada, es mejor dejarla sola, no hay necesidad de ir tras ella".

Ahí estaba él, defendiendo a CC de quién sabe qué destino si alguna vez ella caía en manos de algún gobierno. Lo hizo porque ese sería el deseo de su amigo, y por que el también recordó como conocieron a CC y lo que ella había vivido hasta ese momento en manos de Clovis.

Finalmente Nunnally decide hablar - "Pienso igual que Zero, por eso creo que debemos concentrar nuestros esfuerzos en llevar a cabo el proyecto de integración y liberación, se dieron grandes pasos al formar estos cimientos, ahora es nuestro deber seguir reforzándolos y construir un mundo en el que todos puedan vivir en paz".

Todos en la habitación asintieron con confianza, sabiendo que esto es solo el principio, que todavía hay mucho por hacer.

Kaguya responde - "Entonces apoyaré a las áreas que decidan separadas a que puedan independizarse por completo cuanto antes, una vez que todos los Estados estén estabilizados, ya sea como provincias del imperio o como países independientes, podremos empezar hablar sobre la aceptación de Britania en la UFN. Nos estaremos reuniendo la próxima semana para ver como avanza el proyecto". Cuando termina se despide de la videoconferencia.

Después de eso Cornelia se levanta diciendo que ella iba a seguir supervisando la reestructuración de las fuerzas militares.

Zero quien había estado en silencio durante casi toda la reunión, ahora se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos respecto a cierta bruja, él no tenía idea de su paradero, tampoco tenía forma de contactarla, solo esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente lista para no ser capturada, pero entonces, recordó que ella era inmortal por lo que tendría que tener años de experiencia pero también recordó el momento de su primer encuentro, si, ella había sido una prisionera de Clovis. Zero realmente solo deseaba que la bruja simplemente desapareciera. En ese instante, sus pensamientos son cortados por la vos de la joven emperatriz.

"¿Zero? ¿Qué es lo que realmente piensas sobre CC?, ¿en verdad está bien dejarla libre?, incluso sabiendo lo que es y lo que hizo, no puedo pensar simplemente en tenerla encarcelada por toda la eternidad, después de todo, incluso los condenados a perpetua encuentran la paz en la muerte. Por eso quiero dejarla libre, pero también estoy preocupada igual que los demás, ¿qué pasa si un nuevo usuario de geass aparece?, sabemos tan poco sobre el geass. ¿Zero, está realmente bien dejarla libre?". La pregunta de Nunnally tiene un tono de preocupación, pero él sabe que no es solo preocupación por el bienestar de la bruja, sino por querer respetar la voluntad de su hermano, después de todo él mismo fue quien aparto a la bruja de su lado, y ambos, tanto ella como él, sabían que Lelouch no querría que CC sufriera, después de todo ella ya era una prisionera, una prisionera de este mundo.

"Es verdad que no sabemos mucho sobre el geass, como también es verdad que la aparición de un usuario podría llegar a ser bastante problemático, pero creo firmemente que ella no hará nada que pueda arriesgar el mundo por el cual Lelouch dio su vida" - Zero responde con una voz confiada, después de todo, lo que él dijo era cierto, ella no haría nada que pondría en peligro el legado de Lelouch. Al menos él firmemente creía que CC no haría nada por unos cientos de años más, e incluso en ese momento él tampoco podría culparla, solo podría esperar que ella sea más cuidadosa cuando llegara ese momento. Pero él también sabía que aun pueden existir otros usuarios del geass, y no necesariamente tendría que ser contratistas de CC, después de todo el supo de la existencia de VV, tal vez en alguna parte de este mundo todavía hay alguien esperando el momento oportuno para hacer su movimiento.

Sus pensamientos lo hacen poner una voz mucha más seria y decidida. - "Incluso si llega aparecer un usuario del geass, si intenta destruir este nuevo mundo, lo daré todo y lo detendré. Este mundo después de todo es la prueba de la voluntad y determinación de un hombre."

"Tienes razón, no importa quién, ya sea un usuario del geass o cualquier otro, es nuestro deber proteger este mundo" - Dice Nunnally.

* * *

**Una semana después de la muerte de Lelouch**

**En algún lugar desconocido**

Lelouch despertó de repente rodeado por oscuridad e incapaz de moverse, él había muerto, pero… ¿por qué él todavía estaba vivo?, o mejor dicho, ¿enterrado vivo?. Entonces recordó, recordó que este era su castigo. No, esta es su oportunidad de una nueva vida, una vida inmortal para pasar acompañado con su cómplice, con su bruja. Primero él tiene que encontrarla, tiene que estar a su lado, y decirle todo lo que ella significa para él, él tiene que cumplir su verdadero deseo. Pero antes de eso, lo primero que tiene que hacer es encontrar una forma de salir de esta prisión bajo tierra, el futuro le espera.

Pasaron varias horas almenos eso pensó, y el todavía no es capaz de ir a ningún lado, no sabe cuánto tiempo el lleva enterrado, no sabe cuántas veces ya perdió el conocimiento por la falta de aire, o incluso cuantas veces ya murió estando en este lugar. ¿Acaso este es su verdadero castigo?, saber que puede estar junto con su bruja, pero sin embargo estar prisionero en quién sabe dónde incapaz de hacer nada. Mientras era consumido con estos pensamientos escucho varios golpes mientras tierra caía sobre él, seguro era algún ladrón de tumbas esperando encontrar joyas, o tal vez solo era alguien que quería repudiarlo. La verdad no importa la razón, lo único que importa es que quienquiera que sea le estaba haciendo un favor, y él le debería agradecer apropiadamente una vez que sea liberado de su prisión, una pequeña sonrisa creció en su rostro.

Después de unos momentos los golpes se detuvieron y la tapa de su ataúd se empezó a mover hasta quedar abierto por completo, entonces el ex emperador abre sus ojos y ve el cielo cubierto de estrellas y una luna llena enorme, parada a a un costado, estaba ella, su bruja, mientras era iluminada por los rayos de la luna. Su bruja, no, mejor dicho su diosa, su compañera y la persona más importante para él. Concentrando su mirada en ella, él nota que ella no se mueve, solo se queda temblando, y en ese momento él siente el peso de ella sobre su cuerpo. Él la escucha murmura palabras como "no puedo creerlo", "esto debe ser un milagro", y especialmente la que él siempre quiso escuchar de ella, "te amo, Lelouch" mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos y lo abrazaba fuertemente. Lelouch inmediatamente la abraza con todas sus fuerzas, el tampoco lo puede creer, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿cómo llego ella hasta aca?, parecía que ella podía escuchar todas sus preguntas, como ella dice de pronto - "Lo sentí hace una semana, el día del réquiem, sentí algo extraño y muy débil, cuando me di cuenta que eras vos Jeremiah ya se había llevado tu cuerpo a algún lugar apartado para darte un entierro digno."

Al escuchar sus palabras, se da cuenta que él estuvo una semana en el mundo de C.

"Seguí tu presencia y a medida que me acercaba se hacía más fuerte, fue entonces cuando supe que estabas acá y empecé a cavar. Estoy tan feliz de haberte podido encontrar" - CC dice a medida que las lágrimas continúan cayendo por sus mejillas.

"Yo también me alegro, no me voy a volver a separar de vos CC, ¡te amo!" - Responde Lelouch e inmediatamente la besa, con toda la pasión que él siente por ella, y ella le devuelve el sentimiento. Este era un nuevo contrato, en el que ambos se prometían acompañar al otro hasta el final.

Después que salieron de la tumba de Lelouch, CC pregunta - "Entonces, que debemos hacer ahora, ¿A dónde quieres ir?".

Lelouch pone una mano en su mentón mientras piensa que es lo que deberían hacer ahora y dice - "Lo primero es encontrar un lugar en donde quedarnos".

CC al escuchar esto, muestra una cara de preocupación, ya que solo había pasado una semana desde que la muerte del emperador demonio Lelouch, sería muy complicado moverse ahora, la gente todavía tiene presente la imagen del emperador demonio, y el ya no posee su geass para cubrir sus rastros, y a diferencia de ella, el rostro de él es conocido por todo el mundo.

Lelouch viendo la expresión de CC continua diciendo - "Se dé un lugar al podremos ir, es un lugar seguro en donde no tendremos que preocuparnos en que nos encuentren, también parece un lugar bastante agradable. Si estamos juntos podemos ir".

La expresión de CC cambio de una de preocupación a una de sorpresa y curiosidad, ¿realmente había un lugar como ese esperando por ellos?

Lelouch fascinado por los cambios en las expresiones de CC el responde con una sonrisa - "Iremos a un paraíso olvidado, iremos al lugar al que pertenecemos… iremos al reino del geass".


	3. Chapter 3

**NA: **Estaba apunto de publicarlo, cuando decidi volver a ver el último capítulo de code geass, asi que después de verlo termine reescribiendo partes del capítulo y por eso el retraso. Al fin termine con toda esta parte que seria la introducción, asi que el próximo empezaria la verdadera historia del fic.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Code geass.

* * *

**Una semana después del Zero Requiem**

**En una región apartada de Tokio**

Jeremiah Gottwald el fiel caballero de su majestad, el emperador Lelouch, el único que logro conquistar el mundo y salvarlo al reunir todo el odio para dirigirlo hacia él. Después de haber enterrado a su Señor, en un lugar apartado pero hermoso como un paraíso digno de un Rey, Jeremiah se encontraba inspeccionando el último recuerdo que su majestad le dejo. Lelouch sabía que después del Réquiem muchos de sus más leales seguidores estarían bajo la mirada del mundo, él no podía permitir eso, por lo que hizo arreglos para que aquellos realmente leales a él que habían decidido seguirlo en su cruzada final pudieran disfrutar del mundo por el que todos habían trabajado y sacrificado tanto, hoy Jeremiah está recorriendo un enorme campo, el lugar en donde comenzaría su nueva vida. A medida que orange caminaba, podía ver si nueva casa en la cual pasaría el resto de sus días en paz.

Mientras se dirigía al granero para terminar de ordenar el lugar, pensaba sobre toda su vida, todo el camino que él había recorrido empezando siendo solo un guardia en un palacio a ser el caballero más leal del Emperador del mundo. Sin importar como él se sintiese, sabía que al final se hizo la voluntad de su Señor. Solo por eso Jeremiah era capaz de seguir hacia adelante.

Jeremiah con una voz pensativa dice - "Aun me queda una última tarea por cumplir". Mientras levanta su mirada al cielo, una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, es verdad, él todavía tiene una última promesa que cumplir por su señor.

* * *

**Dos meses y medio después del Zero Réquiem**

**Tokio – Estados Unidos de Japón**

Ya habían pasado más de 2 meses desde que la humanidad recibió el regalo más grande nunca antes imaginado, el precio, la vida del hombre más grande que camino sobre la Tierra.

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, todo volvía a la normalidad, y por esa razón hoy Kallen Kouzuki se está preparando para volver a un lugar donde nunca pensó que sería posible volver, hoy comenzaban las clases en la Academia Ashford.

Mientras se dirige a la academia piensa – "Lelouch, el mundo se volvió un lugar mejor, la energía usada en guerras ahora está siendo usada para combatir la hambruna y pobreza. Todo gracias a que fuiste culpado de todo odio y crímenes. Supongo que es más fácil culpar a una persona que a un sistema. Gracias a tu sacrificio la gente es capaz de seguir adelante. Todavía hay muchos problemas, pero te prometo que tu muerte no será en vano."

Academia Ahsford – Tokio

Hoy era el día en que terminaron las obras de reconstrucción en la Academia. Milly se dirigía a la entrada de la escuela para esperar al resto de sus amigos, cuando de pronto ve una figura que se acerca a ella sin ningún disimulo. Cuando llego al frente de esa persona, ella se sorprendió, él era Jeremiah Gottwald, el hombre más leal a Lelouch. Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, cualquier otro habría gritado o salido corriendo, o tratado de avisar a algún oficial, en su lugar ella solo le dio una sonrisa y le pregunto – "¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?".

Jeremiah fue sorprendido por la actitud de la joven. Él había esperado cualquier tipo de reacción distinta a la que él recibió, ¿podría ser que ella lo sabía?... ella sabía que había algo que aun faltaba revelar sobre Lelouch, ella todavía no aceptaba lo que se decía de su amigo y hermano de crianza. Ella esperaba que Jeremiah le pudiera dar el cierre que ella como el resto de sus amigos necesitaban, para bien o para mal, ellos sabría la verdad sobre el engaño más grande del mundo. Pero antes de empezar, el necesita que el otro chico llegue.

"Me gustaría pedir prestado algo de tu tiempo, hay algo que tengo que decirles… ¿podrías ir a buscar al chico llamado Rivalz Cardemone?"

Milly inmediatamente asintió, lleva a Jeremiah adentro del cuerto de consejo de estudiantes y salió en busca de Rivalz. Después de un momento, ambos entraron al cuarto en donde estaba el caballero.

Inmediatamente después de que la puerta fue cerrada, Jeremiah dijo – "Llego el momento de que sean liberados…" y sin aviso activo su cancelador de geass.

Tanto Milly y Rivalz no tuvieron tiempo de decir nada, como un monton de imágenes y recuerdos inundan su mente, Lelouch, Nunnally, Rolo, todas los recuerdos que alguna vez fueron borrados o modificados volvieron a ellos, y después de un momento.

"Nunnally…" – Fue todo lo que dijo Milly. Era cierto, nunnally era la hermana de sangre de Lelouch, con quien fue exiliado y vinieron juntos a Japón como rehenes políticos antes de ir a vivir con ellos. Nada tenía sentido, entonces… ¿quién era Rolo?, cuando gira su cabeza para ver Rivalz ella puede decir que él está teniendo los mismos problemas para entender que es lo que está pasando.

Antes de darles tiempo de decir algo Jeremiah comienza hablar - "Todo comenzó, el día del accidente en Shinjuku".

"Eh?" – Fue todo lo que pudo decir Rivalz como parecía recordar que ese día el estaba con Lelouch.

Después de momento Jeremiah, les explica sobre como Lelouch conoció a CC, le explica como fue el primer encuentro de su Señor con Kallen, y como a partir de ese momento y gracias a un poder divino o maldición según como uno lo quiera ver, la legenda de Zero comenzaba.

Cuando Jeremiah termino, ambos jóvenes tenían miradas tristes y ojos llorosos, incluso si ellos eran de los pocos capaces de saber la verdad, no quería decir que fuera una verdad muy feliz. Pero era necesario, ellos tenían que saber. Después de un momento de escuchar como Rivalz cuestionaba por qué su amigo no dijo nada, como si fuera que tal vez con su ayuda toda habría sido diferente. Milly pregunta – "¿Qué paso con Lelouch?"

"Él se encuentra en lugar en donde nadie lo podrá molestar jamás, él está descansando en paz" – Fue todo lo que Jeremiah dijo, la ubicación de la tumba de su Señor seria un secreto que no está dispuesto a revelar, incluso si fueron los amigos de su Señor ese secreto moriría con él. Ellos deben seguir hacia adelante.

Sin decir nada más Jeremiah se va de la habitación. Después de caminar unos metros saca un teléfono y hace una llamada.

Edificio de Gobierno – Tokio

Habían pasado varias horas desde la llegada Nunnally a Tokio, para reunirse con representantes de la UFN. Quien la recibió en la pista de aterrizaje fue el primer ministro de Japón Kaname Ogi. Después de la reunión tenían un receso de un par de horas antes de continuar con el itinerario de la visita.

De repente el teléfono de Schneizel suena y atiende, después de un momento, él le entrega el teléfono a la Emperatriz diciendo que es algo importante y personal.

"Hola.." – Dice Nunnally luego de tomar el teléfono.

"Su majestad." – Responde Jeremiah

Nunnally al escuchar la voz y reconocerla, agarra fuertemente el teléfono y continua escuchando sin decir una palabra.

"Ahora es libre de volver a Ashford, sus amigos fueron liberados de los deseos de su padre" – Fue todo lo que Jeremiah tenía para decir, después de esto, el entraría en la clandestinidad para siempre. Antes de poder cortar, es detenido por la voz del otro lado.

"Espere!..." – La voz de Nunnally dijo sin pensar, pero pronto se quedo callada, ella tenía que decir algo antes de que la llamada sea terminada. Las siguientes palabras, sin duda sorprendieron al caballero fugitivo.

"Muchas gracias. Muchas gracias por haber estado con él, por haberlo acompañado en su travesía. Muchas gracias por no dejarlo incluso cuando todo el mundo se volvió en su contra y por protegerlo incluso después de que todo termino. Me alegro de que lo haya tenido como su caballero, Lord Jeremiah Gottwald".

* * *

**Academia Ahsford – Tokio**

Después de escuchar las palabras de Nunnally, Jeremiah termina la llamada, mientras él sigue su camino hacia el techo del edificio, lagrimas comienzan a salir de sus ojos. El nunca espero que le agradecieran. Cuando él empezó a seguir a Lelouch, fue porque era una forma de redimirse por su fallo en la protección de Lady Marianne, realmente no importaba que camino su Señor siguiese, él lo seguiría como expiación. Cuando se entero de la verdad de la tragedia de la emperatriz su mundo se vino abajo. La valiente guerrera y madre amorosa, resulto ser tan malvada como el padre, incluso si sus intenciones fueran buenas (un punto realmente cuestionable), empezó a cuestionar su propósito. Pero en el tiempo que acompaño a ese joven en su travesía, veía lo que hacía, y era testigo de los golpes que recibía y como se levantaba para continuar hasta el final, admiración genuina empezó a surgir. Lo único que al final importaba no era el cómo, sino el lugar a donde llegó. Al final lo único importante es que el estuvo ahí, para servir al hombre más grande que él conoció, y probablemente el hombre más grande que la Tierra alguna vez verá, tal vez algún día el resto del mundo conocería este gran secreto. El precio de un mundo amable y gentil, fue la vida de millones de personas, tanto culpables como inocentes, y la vida de un hombre que aun conociendo la verdad sobre el mundo, decidió cargar con el peso de la responsabilidad de toda la sangre y dolor, anteponiendo los deseos del resto por sobre el suyo propio. Fue por la vida ese hombre que Jeremiah lloraba hoy, ser capaz de ver el lugar en donde su Señor vivió sus mejores momentos, aquel lugar en donde compartió con sus amigos, un lugar al que no sería capaz de volver.

En frente del edificio principal de la Academia Ahsford

Pronto se reunieron Kallen, Milly, Rivalz, Nina y Gino.

La escuela fue reconstruida igual a como era antes, Milly les dice que su abuelo había dicho que no quería que nada fuera diferente.

"Veo que ya no estás fingiendo ser una chica frágil" – Milly dice cuando ve a Kallen en su uniforme de escuela con su peinado habitual de cuando estaba con los caballeros negros en lugar de su peinado de cuando asistía a Ashford.

"¿Fingiendo, a qué se refiere?" – Gino pregunta sin tener idea de lo que hablan.

Nina pronto lo regaña por querer averiguar sobre los secretos de las mujeres.

"Has cambiado Nina" – Dice Rivalz al notar la forma más alegre en que Nina se dirige hacia las personas.

Después de un momento charla, una pequeña riña sobre un combate en Knigmare sin definir empieza entre Kallen y Gino, para ser pronto detenida por el poder de la presidente del consejo de estudiantes Milly Ashford, a lo que Rivalz comenta que él es de hecho el nuevo presidente. Pronto todos se ríen al no poder imaginarlo como tal.

"Estoy segura, que con Rivalz como nuevo presidente todo será muy divertido" – Nunnally dice detrás de ellos, como ella está siendo acompañada por Zero.

Gino se sorprende por la aparición de la emperatriz y Zero. Pronto todos se saludan. Gino sin comprender lo que está pasando pregunta – "¿Cómo es que todos se conocen?".

"Todos somos amigos miembros del consejo estudiantil" – responde Nunnally manteniendo el misterio.

"Lord Orange los cancelo" – ella agrega aumentando más el misterio y las dudas de Gino.

"¿Orange?, ¿los canceló?" – Gino sigue preguntando todavía sin entender.

Al darse cuenta de la situación Kallen responde – "No puedo dar detalle sobre eso, pero todo volvió a la normalidad".

Pronto un sentimiento de tristeza cubre al grupo, como Nunnally dice – "Si, pero hay cosas que no volverán a ser como eran antes".

Todos están de acuerdo, porque incluso si la escuela en donde todos compartieron hermosos recuerdos fue reconstruida, todavía había cosas que ya no se podrían recuperar. De repente fuegos artificiales empiezan a cubrir el cielo, eso sorprende a todos los miembros. Mientras todos ven los juegos artificiales.

Gino pregunta – "¿Quién estará poniendo esos fuegos artificiales?".

"Es como lo prometió" – Milly dice mientras sigue observando el espectáculo.

"¿ehh?" – Kallen sin saber a quién se refería dice.

"Él… nos prometió que cuando todos volviéramos aquí veríamos los juegos artificiales." – Rivalz responde, mientras recuerda una promesa.

"Ya veo" – Dice Kallen al darse cuenta de quién estaba hablando.

Mientras todos disfrutan de los últimos fuegos artificiales, recuerdan a sus otros amigos que ya no volverán, Shirley y Rolo. Milly se pregunta si ellos también son capaces de ver el espectáculo. A lo que Rivalz responde que seguro lo hacen. Las luces que ellos contemplan, ya no son luces de guerra, son luces para celebrar el reencuentro de todos, y recordar a los que no volverán.

Zero quien estuvo callado todo el tiempo, se pregunta si Lelouch también los está viendo desde algún lugar. Una vez más Lelouch les mintió, el había prometido que todos estarían juntos al final. Pero no importaba, porque Nunnally, Kallen y al igual que todos los demás están sonriendo. Este era el mañana que él les había dado.

* * *

**Techo de la Academia Ahsford – Tokio**

Mientras esperaba en el jardín del techo del edificio, Jeremiah escucho unos pasos acercándose detrás de él. Cuando escuchó los pasos más cerca, dio media vuelva listo para atacar cuando se vio sorprendido por la imagen delante de él. A unos metros podía ver a una niña con el pelo rosa y una mirada aburrida, ella era el ex caballero 6.

"¿Qué estás haciendo acá?" - pregunta Jeremiah, listo para atacar. Mientras él era consciente que él era posiblemente una de las personas más buscadas en el planeta por sus crímenes (ser el más leal de los seguidores de Lelouch, y llevar a cabo la eliminación de quien se atreviera a levantarse en contra de su señor), él también había tenido la esperanza que después de que todo acabara lo dejarían desaparecer en paz, incluso si ese no era el caso él había pensado que no sería encontrado tan fácilmente.

La chica por otra parte, se quedo quieta sin decir una palabra, todo lo que hizo fue mirar hacia el suelo, como si estuviera buscando las palabras correctas sin tener mucho éxito en encontrarlas. Jeremiah al no conseguir respuesta continua preguntando.

"¿Acaso buscas venganza?" Mientras él estaba confiado en sus habilidades gracias a su experiencia y su cuerpo modificado, él no podía olvidar que ella fue una vez uno de los 12 caballeros más fuertes de Britannia, habría que ser un tonto para subestimarla, incluso si ella se encontraba ahí parada sola delante de él no había garantías que los refuerzos no estuvieran ya en sus posiciones listos para derribarlo.

Anya Earlstreim finalmente respondió - "No busco pelea, y no hay nadie más conmigo, vine sola".

Jeremiah al escuchar esto se sorprendió, ¿si no está dispuesta a luchar, qué es lo que ella podría estar buscando? Un confuso Jeremiah ahora pregunta - "Entonces… ¿qué es lo que buscas?. La guerra terminó, mi señor ya no es una amenaza para el mundo, y yo ya no tengo un maestro a quien seguir. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con lo que pase a partir de ahora."**  
**

Anya lo observa y responde - "A mí tampoco me queda nada. Todo en lo que creía resulto ser una mentira, mi vida, ni siquiera era mía, no tengo familia, ni un señor a quien servir. Incluso ahora después de recuperar mi libertad siento que no pertenezco a ningún lado."

Jeremiah al escuchar sus palabras se da cuenta que ahora ella no es tan diferente a él, su vida ahora carecía de sentido sin su señor. La vida de esta chica resulto ser toda una mentira, seguro era imposible para ella poder creer en alguien ahora, incluso en sus verdaderos amigos como el caballero 3. ¿Puede ser entonces, que su verdadero motivo para venir hasta acá sea ese?, tal vez en la única persona en la que ella piensa que puede confiar sea él, aquel que la liberó, la única persona que vio la realidad y rompió sus cadenas simplemente porque se dio cuenta que ella era una prisionera de los deseos de alguien más. Si ese era el caso…

Jeremiah quien parecía reflexionar sobre algo dijo finalmente - "Si no sabes a donde ir… ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo hasta que lo averigües? Es un lugar apartado del resto, un santuario que mi señor Lelouch dejo. Un santuario en donde aquellos sin lugar en este nuevo mundo puedan vivir en paz. Estoy seguro que no le importará si vienes."

Anya al ver la sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Jeremiah, simplemente respondió. "Si"

Después de un momento mientras Jeremiah se preparaba para su última tarea le pregunta a Anya - "Apropósito, ¿Cómo fue que me encontraste?"

Ella responde con una voz tranquila. "Llegue temprano para recorrer la escuela, fue entonces cuando te vi saliendo del cuarto del centro de estudiantes y te seguí."

Jeremiah con un suspiro dice - "Tendré que ser más cuidadoso"

Después de un momento Jeremiah junto con Anya pueden ver como los miembros del centro de estudiantes se juntan en la entrad, había llegado la hora de que Jeremiah cumpla con su ultimo deber, y con ese pensamiento dispara el primer juego artificial.

* * *

**Un mes después del regreso de Lelouch**

**Isla Kamine – Estados Unidos de Japón**

Lelouch y CC habían estado viajando por casi un mes, después de todo tenían que tener mucho cuidado de que nadie notara su presencia, sería muy problemático si rumores como que el emperador demonio sigue rondando por el mundo llegara a oídos de las personas incorrectas. El objetivo de su viaje era llegar hasta la isla Kamine, el único lugar en donde sabían que hay una puerta al elevador del pensamiento y que es lo suficientemente segura para que nadie los viera. Sus otras opciones habían sido descartadas, una era la federación China ahora conocida como los Estados Unidos de China, en lo que fue una vez la Orden del geass. La otra puerta se encontraba debajo del palacio en Pendragon, la cual había desaparecido junto con la ciudad. Hoy finalmente llegaron a su destino.

"¿Estás seguro sobre esto, yo nunca había escuchado sobre ello?" pregunta CC.

Lelouch viendo la cueva, responde. "Sí, estoy seguro que eso fue lo que vi antes de regresar, y la razón por la que no había registro sobre ello, es porque fue olvidado con el pasar del tiempo. Pero todo eso cambiará hoy, después de todo está en nuestro destino ir."

CC, solo pudo sonreír mientras agarra la mano de su brujo, y hacen su camino dentro de la cueva hasta la puerta. Una vez que se encuentra frente a la enorme estructura destruida, ambos se ven a los ojos y sonríen. Esta es la puerta a su nuevo hogar, como ambos colocan sus manos sobre la puerta, una luz cubre toda la cueva y ambos desaparecen.


	4. Chapter 4

**NA: **Me atrasé más de lo esperado, tenia pensado terminar el capítulo el Domingo.

No soy dueño de ninguno de los personajes de Code geass.

* * *

**En algún lugar desconocido**

Es un día soleado, y una brisa de aire fresco se puede sentir por toda el área, en una llanura bajo la sombra un árbol, una joven pareja se encuentra descansando. Después de un momento, la fresca brisa de aire despierta a la muchacha, cuando se sienta mientras frota sus ojos para salir por completo del placido sueño que disfrutaba se da cuenta que a su lado se encuentra un joven de pelo negro durmiendo tranquilamente. La joven se pierde en sus pensamientos mientras ve la cara del joven acostado a su lado rodeados de un hermoso paisaje, de repente se da cuenta de algo, ellos sin lugar a duda ya no se encontraban dentro de esa cueva.

"Lelouch… Lelouch, despierta" – dice CC mientras sacude a Lelouch, tratando de despertarlo.

"mmm.. no te daré la tarjeta para que compres más pizza" – dijo Lelouch, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

CC no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada, al parecer Lelouch estaba soñando sobre el tiempo que vivieron en la academia Ashford. Al escuchar la risa de CC abre los ojos, y se queda hipnotizado, por la hermosa imagen de CC riendo de forma inocente, mientras la fresca brisa de aire hace ondular su hermoso cabello verde que resplandece por los rayos del sol. CC quien nota la mirada que le da Lelouch, con una sonrisa en su rostro le dice – "Estoy consciente de lo difícil que es para vos resistirte a mis encantos, y a pesar de que me siento un poco molesta de que después de todo lo que pasamos todavía me seguirás negando la tarjeta, hay cosas más importantes que atender primero... como ser, ¿en qué lugar estamos y qué pasa con estas ropas?".

La pregunta de CC, lo hizo volver a sus cinco sentidos. – "Parece que en verdad lo logramos, hemos llegado." - Responde Lelouch mientras inspeccionar las vestimentas de ambos.

El vestía una remera de manga corta simple color azul, el cuello de v atado por un cordel en zigzag, el pantalón oscuro era igual de sencillo, ambas hechas con el mismo tipo de tela, y su calzado era un par de botas hechas de cuero, parecía que todo fue hecho mano. CC por otro lado vestía lo que parecía ser un vestido color blanco de una sola pieza junto con chaleco marrón con una capucha en la espalda.

"Sin duda a primera vista se ve como un lugar hermoso, pero… ¿qué hacemos ahora?" – Dice CC mientras toca la tela del vestido, lo cual le hace recordar a sus días de infancia antes de obtener el geass.

"Debemos llegar a la capital, así que lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a alguna persona para saber exactamente en donde estamos y qué camino seguir" – responde Lelouch mientras se levanta, y comienza a caminar. - "Si seguimos ese río capaz encontremos algún poblado" .

CC suspira y comienza a seguir a Lelouch. Después de un tiempo de seguir el rio, CC pregunta – "¿Me vas a decir, lo que sabes de este lugar? Hasta ahora, todo lo que me dijiste es que era un lugar en donde vamos a poder vivir en paz sin tener que preocuparnos de vernos envuelto con lo que pase en el mundo después del Réquiem" – Réquiem, esa sola palabra le trajo el recuerdo de un montón de emociones tristes, que ella espera nunca tener que volver a experimentar.

Después de haber vista la momentánea expresión triste de CC, Lelouch le responde – "Quería mantenerlo como sorpresa hasta llegar a la capital, pero supongo que no se puede evitar. Lo que sé es que este lugar una vez se encontraba en la Tierra, este es el lugar en donde tuvo origen el código y son los portadores quienes lo gobiernan."

Eso sorprendió a CC – "Ya veo, aunque tiene sentido supongo. Después de todo, una vez que gobiernas el mundo, quien podría conformarse con llevar una vida en una granja." – ella termina con tono sarcástico.

"¿Qué estás diciendo?, la verdad no me importa, mientras pueda llevar una vida en paz a tu lado, no me importa si vivimos en una choza o en un palacio. Aunque no voy a negar que las comodidades son tentadoras, no es lo que realmente me importa." – Responde Lelouch.

"¿Entonces cual es plan? ¿Qué vas hacer una vez que lleguemos a la capital central?" – Pregunta CC, ella realmente duda que comenzar su nueva vida sea tan fácil como parece pensar Lelouch.

"En la ciudad, nos reuniremos con el gobierno interino, y aunque suene difícil de creer, simplemente llegaremos al trono en donde seremos reconocidos como los legítimos soberanos de estas tierras al revelar nuestros códigos. Pero hasta que lleguemos será mejor que lo mantengamos como un secreto, después de todo han pasado miles de años desde que un portador de código a estado sentado en el trono".

Después de varias horas de caminata llegaron a un puente que cruza el rio, y el camino se dividia en dos, uno seguía paralelo al rio, mientras el otro se alejaba. Mientras pensaban cual camino tomar, escucharon el ruido de una carreta acercándose a ellos, desde el otro lado del puente.

"Hola, ¿necesitan ayuda?" – sobre la carreta un hombre cerca de los treinta pregunta, mientras mira a los dos jóvenes a un costado del camino.

"La verdad es que estamos perdidos, estamos buscando una aldea en donde podamos pasar la noche" – Dice Lelouch mientras trata de analizar al hombre en la carreta.

"Entonces vengan conmigo, les recomiendo que sigan ese camino" – él hombre apunta en dirección al camino que se aleya del río. – "Si siguen por la orilla de este rio les tomara varios días a pie en llegar a alguna aldea".

El hombre en la carreta, llevaba un sombrero de paja para protegerlo del sol, el resto de su ropa era parecida a la de Lelouch.

"Se lo agradeceríamos mucho" – Responde Lelouch, entonces ambos suben a la carreta.

"Mi nombre es Claud, ahora me dirijo a casa, en una aldea a un par de horas a caballo" – Dice el joven, mientras estrecha la mano de Leloch.

"Mi nombre es Lelouch, y ella es CC" – Lelouch responde.

"¿Lelouch, CC? Nunca escuche nombres como esos antes. ¿De qué aldea vienen?" – Pregunta Claud curioso después de escuchar sus nombres.

"La verdad que estábamos viajando, no somos de ninguna aldea de esta región ".

"¿eh?" - La respuesta de Lelouch sorprendió a Claud. - "¿Eso quiere decir que no son de esta región?".

"La verdad es que no recordamos mucho" – Dice CC. – "Solo estamos seguros que tenemos que llegar a la Ciudad Central".

"¡¿Ciudad Central?!. ¿Se refieren a la Capital?" – Si los nombres de los dos forasteros a quien acababa de ayudar lo sorprendió, su destino lo sorprendió aún más.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Pregunta Lelouch luego de intercambiar miradas con CC.

"Ustedes en verdad no recuerdan nada, eh. Bueno, la Capital a estado aislada desde hace cientos de años, lamento decirlo pero no hay forma de entrar. " – Responde Claud.

"¿A qué te refieres con qué está aislada?" – Pregunta CC, sin duda esa información la sorprendió al igual que a Lelouch.

"Esta rodeadas por muros, y sus puertas nunca se abren, además ese no es el único problema, toda la zona cerca de la Capital es patrullada por las fuerzas del Gobernador de esta Región."

"No puede ser, seguro debe existir alguna forma de entrar. ¿Cómo es que sobrevive la gente ahí adentro? De hecho, ¿desde cuándo es que la ciudad está en ese estado?" – Lelouch trata de obtener respuesta, sin duda esto no es lo que él había esperado.

"Como supongo que deben saber, el reino está dividido en 5 regiones, en la región del Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste que en la cual nos encontramos, y la región Central que es ocupada por toda la capital. Hace varios siglos cuando el rey gobernaba el reino, era una época prospera para todas las regiones, sobre todo para la capital, ya que era el lugar en donde se reunían las personas de todas las regiones, era el centro de conocimiento y desarrollo. En aquel entonces el reino formaba parte de un territorio mucho más amplio. Pero un día el rey desapareció, y todo el reino fue aislado del resto del mundo. Las regiones siguieron siendo controladas por sus gobernantes designados, mientras que la capital era gobernada por los funcionarios que servían al Rey directamente. A medida que el tiempo pasaba las ambiciones de los gobernantes comenzaron a crecer, e inevitablemente comenzó el temor de una guerra civil, por el trono. Cada gobernador empezó a desear el trono para nombrarse reyes ellos mismos. Se dice que un día el rey va a volver y traerá consigo la prosperidad, llevando al reino a una nueva era de dorada. Por esa razón, los funcionarios de la capital decidieron cerrar la ciudad para proteger el trono hasta que el regreso del rey" – Claud cuenta la historia del reino, como si fuera una clase de historia.

"¿Pero no tendría sentido haber escogido a un rey interino para evitar todo eso?" – Pregunta Lelouch.

"Bueno, supongo que eso tendría sentido, pero aun tema" – Dice Claud ante la pregunta de Lelouch. –"El asunto es que el rey, no era una persona como cualquier otra, se dice que él poseía un gran poder, el cual lo convertía en prácticamente un Dios. Lo que quiero decir es que el rey tenia tal poder, que incluso la muerte no podía hacerle nada, y no solo eso, él también podía otorgar ese poder a otras personas, de hecho, los funcionarios del gobierno eran quienes recibían ese honor. Dado que al parecer ustedes no tienen recuerdos de este lugar les puede resultar difícil de creer, pero la prueba está en que los gobernadores que controlan ahora las cuatro regiones, son de hecho los mismos que las gobernaban cuando todavía el rey ocupaba el trono. Los gobernadores son inmortales, al igual que los funcionarios de la capital. Temiendo lo que podría llegar a pasar si alguien más consiguiera tal poder, los funcionarios de la Capital decidieron aislarla con el fin de proteger el trono hasta el regreso del rey. Además como la Capital esta en el centro del reino, por lo tanto por medio de ella se podía llegar a cualquier región, al estar aislada, solo deja disponibles los caminos que están en las fronteras, pero son difíciles de transitar, lo que provoca que las cuatro regiones estén prácticamente aisladas también, permitiendo que cada gobernador sea por decirlo de una forma el rey de su región."

Sin duda alguna la situación es más complicada de lo que Claud les acaba de contar, las regiones están aisladas de la capital, lo más seguro es que esa no es toda la historia, sin duda hay hechos que se perdieron con el pasar del tiempo, como también la fé en su rey, si ellos quieren resolver su situación cuanto antes la única forma es entrar en la capital lo cual parece ser una tarea imposible.

Después de un par de horas al fin son capaces de ver la entrada de la aldea, entonces la carreta se detiene.

"¿Pasa algo?" – Pregunta Lelouch

"Esos no son los guardias de la aldea, son guardias enviados desde el pueblo de Byakko la capital de esta región. Deben estar buscando a alguien… Si preguntan venimos del pueblo vecino, fuimos a vender unas cosechas, y sería mejor si se pone la capucha señorita, su color de cabello sin duda va a llamar la atención" – Dice Claud rápidamente, como vuelve a poner en marcha el carro.

"Alto, detén el carruaje. ¿Quiénes son y de dónde vienen?" – Dice un guardia en la entrada de la aldea, cuando Claud, Lelouch y CC se acercan en el carruaje.

"Soy Claud Morrigan, somos agricultores de este pueblo y estamos regresando luego de vender unas cosechas en el pueblo Graham." – Responde Claud al guardia.

El guardia quien vestía una armadura, y cargaba una espada al costado, ve a los pasajeros del carruaje, luego se acerca a la parte trasera y después de revisar que no hay nada más que un par de mantas, vuelve a ver a Claud antes de hacerle una seña para que entre en el pueblo.

Una vez dentro se dirigen a la granja de Claud que está a un costado del pueblo. Lelouch y CC se sorprende por la vista, es como si hubieran viajado en el tiempo, las casas parecen de la edad media, las más altas solo tienen dos pisos. Una vez que llegan son recibidos por un mujer de la misma edad que Claud.

"Estaba tan preocupada" – Dice la mujer mientras abraza a Claud.

"Tarde más de lo que pensé, lo siento" – Se disculpa Claud.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – Pregunta la mujer al ver a Lelouch y CC.

"Sera mejor que entremos primero" – Dice Claud.

Una vez dentro de la casa, Claud hace las presentaciones – "Ellos son Lelouch y CC, los conocí en el puente, están perdidos y necesitan un lugar en donde quedarse por ahora. Ella es mi esposa Elena".

Luego de las presentaciones Claud les muestra la casa y les da una pequeña habitación, luego se preparan para la cena, mientras Elena termina de poner la mesa.

"¿Cuándo fue que llegaron?" – Claud le pregunta a Elena.

"Llegaron ayer a la tarde." - Le responde su esposa

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" – Pregunta CC

"Son los guardias del pueblo de Byakko, los más leales al gobernador de esta región, dicen que mantienen el orden, pero es una excusa para abusar del poder que tienen. La mayor parte del tiempo patrullan los caminos y se concentran en los pueblos cerca de las fronteras, que estén acá quiere decir que estaban persiguiendo a alguien" – Elena le responde a CC.

"Ellos serian otro obstáculo que necesitarían pasar" - comenta Claud.

"¿De qué estás hablando?" – pregunta Elena

"Lelouch y CC, quieren ir a la Capital"

"Pero eso es algo imposible, además, si no les molesta que pregunte, ¿Por qué quieren ir allá?" – Pregunta Elena, sin duda alguna, estas personas se veían sospechosas.

"La verdad es que no recordamos casi nada, parece que sufrimos un accidente y cuando despertamos solo podíamos recordar que nos dirigíamos a la Capital. Si estamos en camino a la Ciudad debe querer decir que había alguna forma de llegar". – Dice Lelouch.

"O simplemente somos unos viajeros soñadores, esperando hallar alguna forma de llegar" – Rápidamente comenta CC, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a Lelouch.

"De cualquier forma… creemos que de alguna forma tenemos que ir" – Parecía que el comentario de CC lo había molestado un poco.

"Ya veo" – dice Elena, el pequeño acto entre Lelouch y CC parecía que había sido suficiente para hacerle olvidar cualquier duda que tenia sobre ellos, o al menos por ahora.

"De todas formas, ya es noche y ustedes sin duda tuvieron un día muy agotador hoy. Será mejor que todos vayamos a descansar".

* * *

**En la habitación de Lelouch y CC**

"Hoy realmente fue un día muy agotador" – dice CC mientras se estira después de caer sobre la cama.

"Y parece que es solo el comienzo" – dice Lelouch mientras se prepara para acostarse.

Mientras los dos están en la cama continúan hablando.

"¿Crees que es lo mejor?... Seguir con la farsa de la pérdida de memoria digo" – cuestiona CC.

"Ahora más que nunca… al menos esa excusa nos cubre con el hecho de que no sabemos nada de este lugar, sin mencionar que por lo que escuchamos no podemos decir simplemente, somos sus reyes obedézcannos".

"jajaja, en otro tiempo eso no habría sido un problema" – es la respuesta de CC.

"Tienes razón, pero ya no somos los mismos de antes, es más de un sentido" – El comentario de Lelouch hace que una sonrisa crezca en el rostro de CC, y ella lo abraza apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho.

"Por ese motivo tenemos que ser más cuidadosos, debemos encontrar una forma de llegar a la Capital. Si no es desde esta región, entonces será desde alguna otra" – dice Lelouch mientras acaricia el cabello de CC.

Ella suspira y luego dice – "Sin duda es el comienzo de otra aventura".

Después de un momento ambos caen dormidos.

Horas más tarde Lelouch se despierta por los ruidos que vienen de afuera, él se desliza del agarre de CC y se asoma por la ventana pero no puede ver nada, entonces decide salir de la habitación para poder ver desde otra ventana. Afuera se encuentra con Claud quien por lo visto también fue despertado por el ruido, ambos no dicen nada, y se acercan a las ventanas, el ruido era de las armaduras y gritos de los guardias que estaban corriendo cerca de su casa, al parecer habían visto a la persona que buscaban y ahora lo estaban persiguiendo.

"Lelouch… si en verdad quieren ir a la Capital, desde esta región es imposible, pero no sabria decirte cuáles son sus posibilidades desde las otras" – Responde Claud, mientras sigue mirando hacia afuera.

Lelouch solo lo mira.

"¿Te importaría acompañarme mañana? Tengo que ir a comprar leña y me vendría bien tu ayuda"

"Seguro" – Es todo lo que Lelouch responde.

"Entonces será mejor que volvamos a dormir, hay muchas cosas por hacer mañana" – Dice Claud, mientras revisa los cerrojos de las ventanas y puerta antes de volver a su habitación.

Lelouch lo mira una vez más antes de volver al lado de CC. Este mundo, no es tan diferente al suyo.

* * *

**NA: **Por cuestiones de estudio no voy a actualizar hasta la semana de navidad, este capítulo se retraso por el mismo motivo. La hitoria la voy a a continuar, de hecho ya tengo escrito un resumen general de toda la historia con bastantes notas, no es un bloqueo de escritor(?) es solo es cuestion de tiempo para poder pasarla a limpio.


End file.
